


Accidentally in love

by piroshkiturtleduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piroshkiturtleduck/pseuds/piroshkiturtleduck
Summary: He's been listening to that song all day.Can someone stop him?
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not a native english speaker, so feel free to correct any mistake! Also, this is tagged humor but it would be more like ridiculous instead, I just have 0 sense of humor, wish I was a little bit like sokka in that aspect

"Can someone shut his mouth for God's sake!"

Aang shouted and his friends couldn't help but look at him, all with different faces, but concern was predominant.

Katara sighed and grabbed some popcorn while playing with her braid. "Since when is he doing... that?" 

She watched how Aang scratched his head aggressively, his friend was really getting on his nerves. "It's been like a week"

They all looked in Zuko's room direction, Sokka with special attention, they were, as every weekend, in Aang and Zuko's apartment, but the boy didn't get out of his room this time, everything his friends could hear were the song 'Accidentally in love' on loop; in an insane volume and him singing out loud the lyrics, and basically miming every single instrument in the song.

"Should be we concerned?" Sokka said and Aang looked at him, visibly preoccupied.

"To be honest, yeah, he's been there this whole time and i don't even know what he ate, or if he slept" 

Sokka just crossed his arms and let out a sigh. They tried to came into his room but it was locked, and the more they called him the louder he sang.

Stretching his arms and scrunching her nose, Suki was about to laugh. "This is so not zuko" 

"Well, people say love makes you crazy"

Every eye in the room went immediately at Toph, who said that calmly, like it was a normal thing.

"¡¿What?!" She heard everyone screaming in such an exasperated way, god, how can they be so fucking loud?.

"I thought we all knew that? I mean, is that or he's sad as fuck, maybe both, who knows"

The shock in the group was still there, Suki looking at absolutely nothing, Aang in a total face of realization, Katara with a little smile, Toph with a bored face and Sokka... well, now it was him the one who looked sad as fuck.

"And who would that be?" He asked, with a shaky voice, that was totally not intentional, and trembling lips.

Toph growled and slapped her face, "Seriously guys, I thought i was the blind one here!". Aang was about to complain, but then opened his eyes and gasped in surprise.

" For real?!" He asked, louder than necessary.

Toph shrugged, totally unaware of how startling this information was "I think so, it's the only one i have in mind, you know that night? When they both, like, did... that?"

"Oh yeah, i do remember"

Aang and Toph clearly we having a 'private' conversation, cause no one else seemed to know about who they were talking about.

Sokka removed in his sit uncomfortable, "Who did what?" 

Katara opened her mouth as if to say something, but then the music stopped and the door made a click, a very happy Zuko with a bed head and baggy clothes came out of the room.  
First thing he saw, curious eyes looking at him like he was an alien or some sort of thing. He waved at them with a shy smile.

"Hello... I didn't know you guys were here, Aang didn't say anything"

"We are always here on fridays, Zu"

Katara whispered after a few seconds, and if it weren't for how quiet everything was, nobody would've heard her.

"Oh" Zuko said, ignoring the weird looks his friends were giving him, then he grabbed a bag a of potato chips and sat in the couch with Suki, eating slowly, very concentrated in the bag till he felt a cushion in his face.

Sokka had another cushion in his hand, about to throw it at him, he seemed angry and the others were pretty confused.

"What was that for?!" Zuko screamed in a huffy way.

"What was that for? Are you gonna explain to us why the fuck you were locked in your room, us not knowing how you were, and listening all day a fucking shrek's song?"

Zuko stared at the ceiling uninterested, while Sokka appeared to be about to murder him with his bare hands.

"It's not by Shrek, it's by counting crows"

Well if Sokka was mad before he was furious now, and so appeared to be the rest of the gaang, Zuko felt intimidated and was already praying to not be killed cause, damn, he was too young to die, and he had a lot things to do, like watch shrek on netflix while eating chips, and probably do a karaoke after that.

"Ok, that's it, I'm done" Sokka grabbed Zuko by the arm and took him to the kitchen, mostly because Zuko's room was probably a mess after a week being there the whole time doing nothing but singing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Zuko, pouting with curious eyes, twirling his hair.

Spirits, that was hella adorable.

"It's not the moment to be cute, you are never cute, im not letting you start right now" The truth is, that to Sokka, Zuko was always cute, but he had something called dignity, and he just lost a bit of it.

"I am cute!" Zuko crossed his arms and yelled with a huffy tone.

Huffy. Yeah, that word described Zuko.

"Shut up already! I'm gonna be straight with you, i wa-"

Zuko abruptly interrupted him with a loud sigh, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, dude, that's the problem" 

Sokka slapped his head, and put his hand in his waist, glaring at him with fury, till he realized... and blinked a few times opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"What did you just say?"

But Zuko just played fool and turned around to go to the fridge, humming the song, that fucking song, and grabbing a coke.

"Are you just gonna ignore me all the time?"

Sokka asked with resignation, Zuko seemed pretty concentrated in making a sandwich.

"Toph said you are in love"

The humming stopped, and the smile in Zuko's face was replaced by a clenched jaw, all the rainbow vibe Zuko was having fell off like a mask. Honestly, Sokka was kind of relieved, cause that seemed much more like normal Zuko.

Forcing a laugh, rubbing his neck, Zuko tried to look at Sokka, clearly failing, since he couldn't manage to make eye contact for more than 2 seconds.

"Ha... why... why would she say that, it's stupid and makes no sense, I've been listening to that song cause i like it and i kinda relate to it" 

He gave Sokka a big fake smile. All sokka could do was contain his frustration and be patient and kind with the boy.

"If you relate to that song its cause you're in love, asshole" Perhaps that wasn't so kind.

Zuko went blank, the sandwich fell off of his hands, and his jaw dropped slowly while taking one deep, really deep, breath.

"It makes sense, i guess"

Both of the guys just stared at each other for a few minutes, as if they were talking with their eyes, but then, Sokka slowly turned his back to Zuko to go with his friends, after all, if Zuko was in love there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, when he was about to open the door, he heard a little sob, and another, and another. He freezed, it couldn't be other person more than Zuko, and he never saw him crying, he never even imagined it, he looked straight at Zuko, still in shock, and in front of his eyes there was probably the most heartbreaking thing Sokka has ever seen.

Zuko looked so tiny, fragile, broken, his shoulders shaking, sobbing uncontrollably, wiping away the tears with his wrists.

Sokka didnt know what to do, he wasn't the best comforting people, he attempted to grab Zuko's shoulders but he took a little step away, subtly crushing Sokka's heart.

"Hey, buddy? Are you okay?"

Such an stupid question that was, Sokka made a mental note to beat himself for it.

"I- i am so- i am sorry" Zuko managed to say between the sobs, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing in the process. "I really... I really didn't mean it, i- i didn't want to, please Sokka, it was not my fault"

Sokka just laughed nervously and this time, he did grab his shoulders "Zu, what are you talking about? You dont have nothing to be sorry about. I am not mad at you, pl-please stop crying" Sokka could've sworn that if he saw zuko crying like this again he would kill everyone in the world and then himself, it was one of those things that he was pretty sure, could cause the apocalypse, he didn't know how but it could.

All of sudden, he felt a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his chest, Zuko's face was buried in it leaving Sokka's shirt wet. But he couldn't care less. He hugged him back tightly, and ran his fingers through Zuko's hair.

"Zuko, honey, if you could just tell me what is happening i would do anything to help you and see you happy again"

Well, it took Sokka 5 seconds to realize what he just said, he gulped nervously, but lucky him, the other didn't seem to notice the pet name.

"You are gonna hate me forever" Zuko settled down a little bit, still the saddest look on his teary eyes, he let go out of Sokka and stared at the ground. "It was really accidental, i just felt so happy a few minutes ago, and i didn't even know why"  
He sighed with a sad smile, and his damped cheeks blushed, "Then you made me realize i was in love, you know? I never considered that to be a good feeling, and when i- when you- you know, said that, i-"

He couldn't continue, it was too much, he was about to destroy one of the only good things life gave him. But he had to be brave, and Sokka deserved the true. "I'm in love" 

He waited for a reaction to plan his next step, Sokka grinned awkwardly. "Uhmm, yeah, i mean, i think i knew it, can i know who's the girl?".

Sokka noticed how Zuko's body tensed, damn, thsi was harder than he thought. "I mean, dont tell me if you don't want, but, dude, im pretty sure she likes you back, it's hard not to lo-like you" 

Sokka huffed nervously, waiting for Zuko to say something, till he finally opened his mouth

"I'm in love with you"

.  
.  
.

Both of them were kind of in shock, Sokka... well, for obvious reasons, and Zuko, he just didn't know he was going to say it, the words just slipped out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them in time.

They stared at each other's eyes for a long time, what it felt like a year.

Zuko, with his eyes wide open saw how his friend was starting to laugh, it was a hilarious laugh, like Sokka's just heard the best joke in the world, he started to shake, was Sokka taking his feelings as a joke? he knew Sokka wasn't the most serious man in the world, but he expected... he didn't know what he expected but surely not a laugh. 

"Are you laughing at me, big asshole?!" he pushed Sokka lightly; not cause he wanted but cause he wasn't with enough energy; tears of rage and mostly sadness still running through his cheeks.

Sokka just grabbed Zuko's hands with one of his, the other hand wiping away Zuko's tears, the laugh went off, and he just kept stroking Zuko's hand and admiring his big eyes and cute pout.

"Don't be dramatic, I'm not laughing at you. It's just" he said in a whisper "it's crazy, I've been in love with you for a whole year now, and just when i decided i have no chance you get all crazy and tell me you love me".

Uhm?.

If you would've told Zuko just a few minutes ago, that Sokka was going to react like that, he wouldn't have believed it, he actually would've punched you in the face or just yell at you.

There for it, he couldn't believe Sokka, and as the mature, logical and reasonable person that he is, he proceeded to yell at him.

"Oh you big stupid idiot! Don't you know how much it costs to say a thing like that? I don't want you to feel pity on me, if you want to reject me, do it!, I'm old enough to know how to handle a re-"

The words got trapped in his mouth, next thing he felt, Sokka's lips pressed on his, and wow, they were soft, not as Mai, or Jin, they felt...right, like they belonged with his lips.

So lost in thought he was he didn't even had rime to react and respond to the kiss as he wanted, but it was so shocking, Sokka finished the kiss, and Zuko already missed his touch.

"Please, you would've die if i rejected you, not your fault, tho, i know I'm irresistible" Sokka grinned, pretending to have the biggest ego ever, when just a moment ago he was about to cry over Zuko's rejection, but he didn't need to know that, of course.

Zuko looked at his feet, embarrassed and with a tiny smile, "i wouldn't have died without you, i can be just fine by myself" He said while laughing, and now he was brave enough to pull Sokka into a hug, not a crying hug, but a happy hug.

"You were ridiculous being so mad, you could've been more subtle" Zuko kept teasing as he felt Sokka's big arms around his waist, to be honest, this was top tier feelings and he didn't deserve them but, hell, he wasn't going to complain either.

"Tsss, the drama queen has spoken" Sokka played with Zuko's hair softly, and then looked at him with more detail, Zuko seemed tired, really tired, he had eyebags and his movements were silly and clumsy, he actually looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Zuko? Did you sleep?"

Zuko rubbed his eyes "Yes, i think so, last time i think it was in Saturday?" He asked mostly to himself, trying to remember the exact day.

Sokka dropped his jaw, seriously, what was wrong with this guy? "Ok, enough, you are going to bed, i can't believe my boyfriend is a jerk who can't take proper care of himself" He said as he grabbed Zuko's hand and lead him to the door.

"Boyfriend" Zuko mumbled to himself, smiling, letting Sokka guide him.

As soon as Sokka opened the door, a bunch of bodies collapsed in front of him, he looked at them, they looked at him, and Zuko just got all red as he understood the situation.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Sokka asked raising one eyebrow, watching them with (fake) anger.

Katara stood up and pointed at Aang, "It was his idea!" she basically yelled, and the mentioned boy got all red.

"It was not! It was everyone's idea!" Aang hid behind Suki, and pointed at Toph "She's the one who told us about you two, and Katara was curious and the Suki said 'oh if could only see what they're doing' and then-"

"Aang! Please stop you are giving me a headache" Zuko said, now in his usual grumpy tone, pressing the bridge of his nose.

Aang was about to say something else but Katara interrupted him, with shiny eyes "Anyways, are you dating now? That's cute! and gross, and cute again"

Both of the mentioned guys got nervous, everybody was looking at them with creepy smiles, Zuko was about to say something, probably really stupid, but Sokka tightened the grip in his hand, and ran to Zuko's room, almost making the guy trip, but helping him to keep steady.

When they were finally there, Sokka sighed relieved, they didn't need unnecessary questions right now, first things first, Zuko needed to sleep.

He saw how Zuko went straight to his bed, not even thinking about it, and he curled in a fetal position, but his eyes were still open.

"Ok, buddy, time to sleep" He grabbed the blankets and covered Zuko with them, making sure the guy was comfortable.

Zuko closed his eyes slowly while Sokka played with his hair, when he was about to fall sleep, he opened one eye and looked intensely at Sokka. "I think i like honey better".

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! <3  
> Also I may be writing that thing Zuko and Sokka did, you know, the one toph and aang were talking about, I'm just not sure yet.


End file.
